X-Men First Class: The Beast Inside Us
by MarisaElise
Summary: Francesca Fylnn, a powerful mutant, moves in with Charles Xavier. together they'll save the world. But during this time does Francesca find an old long lost lover?


Ok. I'm New. So yeah. This is my first ever story. So please don't judge me. I only own Francesca. No one else. Also Raven isn't in the story. Sorry Raven fans. :( Reviews would be great!

Chapter 1:

My eyes fluttered opened, another morning of my wonderful life...I think not. I'm not your normal nineteen year old girl, I'm different then other girls. I'm a mutant, but I keep my secret hidden from the judgmental world.

My powers are unique, my favorite is Power Mimicry or Absorption. It means that I can copy or absorb another mutants skill at my own will, when I get the other mutant's power it comes natural to me so I don't have to train it. I really can't use this power because I haven't met another mutant.

Another power of mine is Power Negation, which means I can cancel another mutants power from affecting me. Like my other inhuman skill I can't really use it because I haven't met someone like me.

Another power which I discovered first was Inhabiting and Shape Shifting, which means I am able to inhabit another's body and shape shift into anyone. When I use this power my appearance changes, I have long black hair that reaches to my waist with white eyes and light gray designs lining my whole body. I think this is pretty cool, it's just it makes me feel more un normal than ever.

I always new that I was different but I wouldn't have known about my powers if it wasn't for my father, who is human, but he isn't with us anymore, he passed away two years ago. My father was always interested in mutants, since he was a scientist. Once he found out about me being able to shape shift and inhabit he went more in depth with he research, he finally discovers my other powers.

I decided to get out of the warm covers of my bed and go down stairs to make some breakfast. I was greeted by my dog Mickey,

"Awe morning girl," I scratched behind her ear, she was the cutest little Yorkie you have ever seen, Mickey wagged her tail in excitement, "C'mon, lets go down to mom."

Yes I still live with my mother, do not judge me. My mom knows about my mutation and likes to keep an eye on my to keep me safe, she's scared that she'll lose me like she did with my father.

I walked down the stairs reaching the kitchen, I saw my mom making some eggs, "Good Morning Francesca."

I groaned, "Mom I told you since I was little don't call me Francesca. I prefer Frankie."

My mom laughed, looked at me and gasped, "Y-your," she was stuttering, I tried to keep calm but when my mom gets like this, "Y-your eyes!"

She pulled me up and dragged me to the bathroom in the next hall. She put me in front of the small round mirror.

I started to scan myself afraid to look at my eyes, I saw the same dark brown hair with similar features of my mother, I saw my 5'3 figure and my Italian genes showing through.

Then I saw my eyes, they weren't the same dark brown or white eyes I was used to seeing they were gold with white and black sparkles in them.

I start to smile, "Mom it's the mutation, it's growing stronger."

My mother started to rub her temples, "You don't understand how scary this is Francesca! I know you are used to this but I'm not! I not a mutant! I am a human! "

My mother was always supportive of my mutation, she never yelled at me like that before, I was in shock. I ran up the stairs to my room. When I got up my room I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I went into my closet and saw a little purple book shoved in the corner of the floor.

I snatched the book and sat on my bed and slowly opened it. It wasn't just a normal book it was a scrapbook, so I started to look at the pictures.

The first was a picture of me when I was seven years old at my first figure skating competition, I love skating, it's the only human thing in my life. I turned the page to see a picture of my father and I, it was when I was five years old. It was my first lemonade stand, I was excited, I remember thinking that when I grow I'll own a lemonade. The memory made me giggle.

Then I turned to some pictures I thought I never see again. The picture were of me an Hank McCoy, an old friend, I haven't seen him since I was thirteen. The pictures of us were from third grade till middle school. I haven't seen him because he went college. Hank is super smart it's so crazy, I wonder where he is now? I closed the scrapbook and put it on my nightstand

After I set my the scrapbook down my mother walked in, "Francesca," I didn't complain about the name thing because I could tell she was in a serious mood. "I'm sending you to a good friend of mine, he's name is Charles Xavier."

I was really confused why is she sending me to some random guys house, first thing I think it's a bit creepy to send your daughter to live with some guy. "Uhh why are you sending me to live with this guy?"

She smiled, "Charles is like you he is different, a mutant."

I've been living with Charles for about six months now, he's a very interesting guy to live with. Since he's British I like to make fun of him for it. Like I'll go about to him and say in a British accent, 'Ello love, care for some tea?', most of the time he rolls his eyes and laughs.

I think of Charles as my older brother I never had, and I know he thinks of me as his annoying little sister. These passed six months were totally awesome with Charles, I felt like I knew the man forever. I called him Charlie once, and I got a thirty minute lecture on not to call him Charlie.

A few days ago Charles 'official' became a professor, I was so proud of him he worked so hard to get where he is today. After that we went to the bar a celebrated, at the bar we met a very kind lady, Moria MacTagget.

She was very interested in mutants, since she saw the Hell Fire Club in real life. She need to know more, she need our help to prove to her boss, Head of the CIA, that mutants are real. She was very nice, I like her, she trustable. Charles had definitely taken a strong liking in Moria.

The next day we went to the CIA headquarters to help Moria. Let me just tell you it's not that easy to prove to humans that mutants are real. It took a while to prove to them but we-or I finally proved it to them by shape shifting into the Head of the CIA.

An agent took us to his facility to meet some doctor. I didn't really remember the doctors name, but I think it was a guy. It's probably going to by a old guy talking about something really boring.

We finally got to the facility and got out of the car, "Welcome to my facility." announced the CIA agent.

We began to walk to the building, "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers and military defense."

"Or offense." Erik added in.

"This guy Shaw, whatever you wanna call him, he's working with the Russians, we might need your help to stop him."

Charles began to speak, "Marvelous, so will be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?"

The agent looked at him, "Yeah something like that."

We continued to walk and the agent took us to room with an airplane hanging from the ceiling. The plane was quite amazing I never seen anything like it before. Then a young man walked in, he looked very familiar, he was probably the doctor we are suppose to be meeting.

The doctor looked up at the plane, "It's uh supersonic the most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life, it's incredible."

"Hank, these are the new recruits I was telling you about," the agent turned to face us, "This is Hank McCoy one of our most young talent researchers." That's why he looked familiar, I'm so happy to see Hank again.

Charles stared to walk up to Hank excitedly and shook Hank's hand, "How wonderful another mutant already here," Charles turned to face the agent, "Why didn't you say?" I never thought that Hank McCoy would be a mutant, I was in complete shock.

"Say what?" asked the agent unutterably confused,

Charles turned to Hank, "I am so, so terribly sorry."

The Agent walked up to him, "Hank?"

"You didn't asked so I didn't tell."

You could tell he was nervous. I wonder what his mutation is.

So I started to walk up to him, "So your mutation is what? Your super smart?"

"I'll say," said Charles, "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age fifteen."

I smiled at Charles, "I know." Hank kept on staring at me, I don't know if it was because he recognized me or because of something else.

"I-I wish that's all it was." stuttered Hank obviously nervous.

"You're among friends now," Charles looked down at Hanks feet, "You can show off."

Hank slipped his shows off and pulled his socks off reveling ape like feet, I thought they were amazing. We all looked at them curiously, Charles and I smiled up at him.

Charles chuckled happily, "Splendid!"

Hank looked at me and I smiled at him, he gave a nervous smile back.

He walked toward the plane and jumped and flipped over upside down with his feet hanging on to the wing of the plane.

We all laughed happily, "Tada!" Hank said shyly and I walked up to him,

"You're amazing!"

"Really?" he asked smiling, I gave him a knowing smile to tell him my answer, which of course was a yes.

A few hours ago Hank asked me to meet him in his Lab, so that's where I am at the moment. We started to catch up on stuff since we haven't seen each other in six year. Then we began to talk about our mutants.

"I promised myself I'd find a cure ever since I was a little boy," Hank said hopefully, "You have no idea what I give to feel.."

He paused for a second, "

Normal." We said that at the same time causing us to laugh lightly.

"Charles has never understood, he's different but he's never had to hide."

Hank nodded his head lightly in agreement, "Hank, this serum your making doesn't affect abilities, right, just appearance, normalizes it."

"Yeah." he nodded

"Do you think it would work on me?"

"I can look into it if you'd like, it's the least I could do after asking you to come down here with such a weird request."

I smiled at him and laughed slightly, "I've have to admit usually when a friends ask me out their not after my blood."

"S-sorry," he stuttered, I wonder if he got the hint of joke in my voice when I said that, "I didn't mean to be so forward, it's I was just excited to catch up with you and the nature of your mutation, if any genes hold the ability to change appearance, they're yours."

"Hank you weren't being forward that's kinda what I meant."

"No. I'm just sorry if you thought I was."

"I'm sorry that you weren't," I sat up, moved very close to him and put my arm out, "go ahead, take the blood."

He rolled up the sleeve of my dark blue leather jacket, he cleaned the area he was going to poke and carefully took the blood. I cringed a bit at the little spark of pain that shot up my body.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" asked a worried Hank as he finally finished.

I put my hand on his cheek, and gently kissed his lips. I never thought that I would ever kiss Hank McCoy since I met the guy years ago, but I will admit I did have a huge crush on him ever since I met him. I thought I was over him during the last six years but when I saw him today all the feelings and memories came flowing back into me.

I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and he slowly puts his around my waist. I could feel his heart racing through his shirt, like soft beating of a drum. Hank tastes like honey, sweet and incident, just like him.

I pull away slowly an take a quick inhale of air, and went back to pressing my full lips to his beautiful honey tasting full lips. I let out a soft shaky moan and Hank pulled me closer then Erik walked in.

"Aw how cute two little love-mutants." Erik just continued walking to do what ever Erik's do. I looked at Hank and blushed a bright red color, pulled aw rushed upstairs to find Charles, I heard Hank calling my name in the distance.

I ran up the stairs, then I realized that since I tapped into Charles power once which means I can use them again, I can use that to find him. I focused for a minute then I was able to tap into Charles mind,

'Charles, I need to talk to you!'

I waited a minute for a responds, 'Francesca, what's wrong? I'll be with you in a few minutes, just stay where you are'

I leaned against the wall slowly sliding down till my bottom was on the floor and my legs were out it front of me. I feel bad for running from Hank, I'm just scared of the feelings I have for him. I don't have my mother to talk to so this is sorta hard for me, but I've seen Charles as the brother figure in my life.

A few minutes later Charles appeared at my right side.

"Francesca, what's wrong?"

I threw my hands into my face, "I kissed Hank."

"Oh um you uh," Charles stumbled to find words.

I laughed at him, "Charles it's fine, I know it's not your area of expertise, but here's the thing, I uh liked the kiss, a lot, it felt right."

He looked at me curiously, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"That's the problem! I'm not sure if that is good! I have known Hank since I was younger, I haven't seen him since I was thirteen now six years later I'm falling in love with him all over again!"

Charles smiled at me, "Francesca, you'll figure this out. You are a smart young woman. You'll figure this out."

Charles stood up and offered his hand to me, I kindly took it and hugged him.

"Thank you for being the brother I never had."

He smiled down at me, "You are welcome, you will always be considered my family," he hugged tighter, "Now we got to go meet Hank and Erik up at this transmitter that will help us find more mutants."


End file.
